<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On a better path by Bl4ckHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878745">On a better path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter'>Bl4ckHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arrow s01e08: Vendetta - Canon divergence, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot story. Oliver's attempt at stopping Helena from killing her father has a different outcome as he tries to help her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Helena Bertinelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On a better path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something that occurred to me and I wanted to try Oliver/Helena again. They had good interactions and had potential but it's annoying that they never managed to bring her back, since the showrunners' explanation is that they had too many planned out storylines to put in the comeback of the Huntress, which I translate as, "We couldn't fit Helena into our 'Felicity and Friends' show'. It was understandable at first but they promised a compelling arc for Helena that they ultimately decided to scrap because of DCEU using the character and they heavily implied that she had been killed off in Season 7, plus, 2x17 heavily implied that Oliver and Helena still had feelings for each other.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hood rushed in, just as Helena fired a bolt from her crossbow into Frank's chest as Frank gagged, blood filling his mouth before he slumped back, dead. Oliver stared at Helena in shock, who breathed out at the dead corpse of her father. She had expected some peace and the burden being lifted from her shoulders but the pain didn't seem to subside. In fact, it felt heavier than ever as her eyes filled with tears and Oliver approached her, holding her shoulder in comfort.</p><p>"We should go." Oliver said as they heard sirens blaring in the distance.</p><hr/><p>Oliver had put on his regular clothes, while Helena just sat on the stretcher, staring blankly as she watched the news about Frank's death and the arrest of Bertinellis' crime family after Oliver anonymously handed over to the FBI Helena's laptop containing evidence on her family.</p><p>"You were right, Oliver." Helena said as Oliver approached her, feeling bad for her. He tried to protect her from this. "I thought killing my father for what he'd done to me… to Michael… that I'd be able to let go. But in fact, it's not any easier."</p><p>"You thought killing him would solve everything but it didn't. Revenge never makes you feel better… only worse. I've been there." Oliver said.</p><p>"How do you deal with it? When there's so much pain and darkness inside you and you can't get rid of it, no matter how hard you try?" Helena wondered, feeling more hurt than ever from having the blood of her own family on her hands.</p><p>"If you're looking for an easy answer, there isn't one. I had to learn that the hard way." Oliver said.</p><p>"What am I supposed to do now?" Helena wondered.</p><p>"The first step is owning up to what you did and try to make up for it. Try to forgive yourself for what happened." Oliver advised, holding her hand.</p><p>"You make it sound easy." Helena noted.</p><p>"I never said it was… but you don't have to go through this alone. Whatever happens, I'm here for you, if you need help." Oliver said and they smiled at each other before their emotions started to get the better of them as they kissed, as they laid down on the stretcher, Helena taking off Oliver's hood, while he unzipped her jacket and they dropped their clothes on the floor, making out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was mostly satisfied with the resolution of Helena's arc at first, since it showed that she was trying to redeem herself but we never got any continuation because the writers had other plans (Olicity obviously, * yuck *) and ultimately had to get rid of Helena altogether because of DCEU and I kind of wish we got more of Oliver/Helena in the show, since it had potential to be more.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.</p><p>With regards</p><p>Bl4ckHunter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>